Thanos' Home
is an American comedy comic book series, being published by since TBD. Synopsis The comic follows Thanos as he tries to be a good father to Gamora and Nebula. Characters Main *'Thanos' - a hard-working science teacher and bumbling father who is the comic's protagonist. *'Gamora' - Thanos' rebellious daughter who he nevertheless loves. *'Nebula' - Thanos' other child who is a cheerleader and popular kid. Supporting *'Stan Lee' - Thanos' neighbor. *'Peter Quill' - a rebellious teen who is Gamora's boyfriend. *'Proxima Midnight' - Thanos' oldest niece and Gamora and Nebula's cousin. *'Jean Grey' - one of Nebula's cheerleading friends. *'Felicia Hardy' - one of Nebula's cheerleading friends. *'Ophelia Sarkissian' - one of Nebula's cheerleading friends. *'Ego Quill' - Peter's father who is Thanos' buddy. *'Principal Uatu' - Thanos' boss and the school's principal. **'Maria Hill' - Uatu's secretary. *'Prof. Irani Rael' - Gamora's stern math teacher. *'Prof. Max Eisenhardt' - the school's history teacher. *'Coach Clint Barton' - the school's PE teacher. *'Drax Douglas' - a gamer and Peter's best friend. *'Lockjaw' - Drax's pet bulldog. *'Norrin Radd' - a herald/son of Galactus who is forced to go to school. *'Thor Odinson' - a soccer player and an Asgardian god who is described as super handsome. Nebula has a crush on him. *'James Howlett' - the school's janitor known for his anger. * Antagonists *'Prof. Otto Octavius' - a teacher who is Thanos' rival. *'Carol Danvers' - a bully to Gamora and Nebula and Nebula's cheerleading rival. **'Natasha Romanoff' - a member of Carol's cheerleading squad. **'Sharon Carter' - a member of Carol's cheerleading squad and the co-captain, being engaged to Steve, despite being high schoolers. **'Janet van Dyne' - a member of Carol's cheerleading squad. **'Mary Jane Watson' - a member of Carol's cheerleading squad and the youngest of them. *'The Football Team', consisting of: **'Coach Tony Stark' - a former alcoholic who is the school's football coach. **'Peter Parker' - the charismatic but arrogant quarterback of the school's football team who both Mary Jane and Gwen have a crush on. **'Steve Rogers' - the super tough and business-dealing wide receiver. **'Bruce Banner' - the genius and surprisingly muscular defensive lineman. **'Wade Wilson' - the team's comedic kicker. *'The Drama Club', consisting of: **'Pepper Potts-Stark' - Tony's wife who is the coach of the Drama Club. **'Gwen Stacy' - a member of the Drama Club and a huge brat. **'Kitty Pride' - a member of the Drama Club who is described as hot and tries stealing Peter from Gamora. **'Jane Foster' - a member of the Drama Club who has a crush on Thor. *'The Science Club', consisting of: **'Prof. Norman Osborn' - the Science Club's teacher who is a rival to Thanos and Octavius. **'Betty Ross' - a member of the Science Club who is intrigued by gamma radiation. **'Reed Richards' - TBD **'Hank Pym' - TBD *'Loki Laufeyson' - a petty teenager who likes vandalizing stuff and surprisingly Thor's brother. * * Issues #Issue 1 #Issue 2 # # # Trivia *Several fans have suggested the world the universe is set in is a mirror universe. *Quite a few parodies exist, including: **''Daredevil's Basics in Being Beaten Up'', a parody of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. **The Carnage film series, a parody of the Scream film series. **''Frog Man Saves the Kids'', a parody of Cool Cat Saves the Kids. **''TBD'' is a parody of TBD. ** Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas